A prior electrical connector device has been made known in DE 33 26 991 C2. This electrical connector system consists of several individual housing parts which can be connected to one another in a row by clipping means. Each of the housing parts is supplied on the one hand with locking elements and on the other hand with openings. Each housing part exhibits a single retaining chamber. When the parts are connected in a row, the locking element of one housing part engages in the retaining chamber of a second housing part next to it and locks the electrical contact element which is in the retaining chamber. In such systems, however, only identically formed housing parts are connected to one another, which means that their scope remains relatively limited.